


Cheeseburgers and a Curly Fry Kiss

by myrandomnesslife



Series: Prompts [33]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 17:36:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1558559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrandomnesslife/pseuds/myrandomnesslife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I didn’t even know you ate." Stiles decides to break the silence. Staring at Derek as he bites into a huge bacon cheeseburger.</p><p>Derek glares at him, wiping away the bbq sauce that he gets on his stubbled cheek before he replies, “Of course I eat. What the hell.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheeseburgers and a Curly Fry Kiss

Stiles didn’t know how they got here. Derek picked him up from Deaton’s shop after he was done looking at some of Deaton’s books for research purposes for the day. Stiles had gotten there via Scott because his Jeep was at the mechanic. Another mishap with supernatural had sent his baby to the mechanic and he was stuck riding on the back of Scott’s bike. 

So here he was sitting with Derek at a drive-in diner parked outside. 

"I didn’t even know you ate." Stiles decides to break the silence. Staring at Derek as he bites into a huge bacon cheeseburger.

Derek glares at him, wiping away the bbq sauce that he gets on his stubbled cheek before he replies, “Of course I eat. What the hell.” 

Stiles gives him a look like, _“Are you serious?”_

Derek scowls. “Eat your curly fries. Those weren’t cheap.” 

"Fine, sourpants." Stiles grunts, popping a curly fry in his mouth before shoving a bunch more in.

Derek just stares. 

"You’re a bottomless pit." 

Stiles turns to look at Derek, blinking at him, a stray curly fry falling out of his mouth into his lap.

Stiles grabs a curly fry from the box and reaches over and shoves it in Derek’s mouth, laughing around the ones in his own mouth. He’s still close to Derek and before Derek can react to anything Derek is reaching forward shoving his face towards Stiles, biting around the ones in Stiles’ mouth.

Stiles leans back, trying to talk through his shock at what Derek just did. He sputters, curly fries falling from his lips. “I—You— This isn’t Lady and the Tramp.” Stiles blanches, “Why did you do that?” Stiles blushes.

They’re still sitting comfortably close and all Derek has to do is reach over and he could be kissing Stiles, but he’s giving Stiles this meaningful look and it’s like he’s waiting for Stiles to shatter his world and that breaks Stiles’ heart.

Derek waits a moment, reaching his hand out to brush over Stiles’ arm, before he says. “Because I wanted to.”


End file.
